The Letter That Started It
by TheUndeadNinja
Summary: Pyrrha gets a letter that could start a very interesting relationship. Will feature lemons later on as well as Greekfire and Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for considering and possible reading my story. This is my first attempt at writing and publishing a story so I apologize in advance.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters in this story. Without further ado welcome to my mind. Jk honestly writing this because of lack of sleep and realized there wasn't many stories with Greekfire as the main ship.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Pyrrha was walking towards her locker after a hard afternoon work out. She was the last one in the gym and was savoring the quiet walk to the locker room. The rest of team JNPR had already returned to the room. Jaune was tired out after 30 minutes, Ren didn't like to train in front of others and Nora said the only work out she needed was breaking legs.

When Pyrrha got to her locker she had already stripped off her shirt and was enjoying the cool temperature on her skin. Once she opened her locker a letter fell out which caught her off guard. She quickly scooped up the letter and began to read.

 _I have liked you for a while and have had a hard trying to tell you. Please come to the cliff overlooking the emerald forest at 5._

Pyrrha stop reading the letter. She started to think that this could possible a practical joke or something. However, its not like she has been having much luck with Jaune and was starting to get tired of watching him fail at trying to get Wesis to go out with him. If anything she would politely turn them down. She looked at her scroll and saw that it was 4:30. She looked down and noticed she was still in her sports bra and sweat pants. If she hurries she could shower and change.

Beacon Cliff

Pyrrha walked up the familiar path towards cliff. Looking at her scroll she noticed that it was 4:50. For some reason she was feeling a bit exited because she thought that maybe just maybe it might be Jaune. As she grew closer to the cliff she noticed a familiar blonde looking out over the forest and her heart sank.

"So Yang looks like we both received the prank love letter," Pyrrha said thinking that this was just a prank after all. Yang seemed nervous but responded, "W...We...Well it actually wasn't a joke." "Really, then are you going to tell me who wrote the letter" Pyrrha asked. "Yes," Yang replied. "Well who?" Pyrrha asked slightly getting annoyed now. "I did," Yang responded nervously.

A quick blush starts to form on her cheek when she hears this. All the thoughts start to spin in her head which only serves to deepen her the blushing, but before she can recover Yang continues.

"I have been wanting to tell you for a while how I have felt, but couldn't find the right time. I think you are incredible hot and funny. You are also one of the nicest people I have meet. And a pretty kick ass fighter to boot." Pyrrha is trying to take it all in that she has just been confessed to by Yang.

She is confused and doesn't know what to say, yeah she is good friends with Yang and thinks she is fun to hang out with. However, like liking her was a different thing. Before she finish collecting her thoughts Yang cuts in again. "You don't have to answer but I would like a chance to take you on date this weekend. Only if you want to if not then I will leave you alone and not bother you again."

Pyrrha finally caught her words and says, "Well Yang honestly I have never dated anyone so I don't really know what to do." "Oh," Yang responds dejected and starts to walk away. Pyrrha grabs her arm, "Well I would like to go on a date with you and see how it goes." Yang immediately jumps up and hugs Pyrrha.

Pyrrha is fighting there ever growing blush on her face as she realizes that Yangs rather impressive chest is pressing in to her. Yang finally puts her down and says, "Don't worry this is going to be Yang-tastic." Pyrrha looks at her and laughs, "I look forward to it." Then Yang takes off down the hill jumping and laughing. While Pyrrha looks at her and smiles.

 **Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what I need to improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Figured I should give a little more given how short the first chapter was. I will work towards lengthening my chapters.

 **Disclamer:** **I do not own RWBY or any of the characters in this story. Most** **don't really read the disclaimer but hey whatever floats your goat. That being said enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Yang was almost jumping off the walls excited, so Ruby level excited. She practically broke down their door when she finally got to the room. However, she was able to keep herself under enough control to open the door with only minimal damage. When she got into the room she looked over to Blake's bed and saw Ruby asleep with her head in Blake's lap while she read her book.

It was Friday and it had been a long week of tests and long Professor Port "lectors". So Ruby taking a nap with Blake was nothing out of the ordinary, mostly because they had been dating for about a month now. Seeing these two act all lovey dovey over the past month had push Yang to finally confess her feelings for Pyrrha.

As she watched these two Yang had came up with a devious idea and hoped it worked as well as it did in her head. She suddenly slammed the door shut causing a loud thud sound to ring out threw the room. Blake knew Yang had walked into the room, but wasn't expecting the door to slam which startled her and she dropped her book. The sudden slam had woken Ruby up and as she jumped up to see what that loud noise was her face meet Blake's book on her way up.

Ruby cried out in pain and lost her balance and slipped onto the floor. She it the floor with a slam and cried out in pain. Blake was off her bed in no time to make sure Ruby was ok and place a couple kisses on her head. Ruby got up after a second and said, "What the heck Yang what was that for." She said as Blake placed her arm and have them rest across her chest with her head on top of Ruby's.

It took Yang a couple minutes to stop laughing. Once she finally stopped laughing was Blake's turn to ask, "So Yang care to explain what that was all about?" Yang was wiping away tears but finally answered, "Sorry I saw you two cuddling up and couldn't help myself. Though I didn't expect Ruby to fall on the floor." She let out a couple more chuckles before she noticed Wesis wasn't there.

Blake and Ruby sat back down this time though they decided to sit next to each other so they could talk to Yang. Yang had turned one of the desk chairs around and sat with her chest to the back of the chair. She was the first to talk, "So.. where is Wesis I thought she would be here finishing up her weekend homework or something?"

Ruby was stil rubbing her head where the book had hit her while Blake was rubbing her back. Ruby said, "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Well that hurt and Wesis was already here and finish up her homework I think. Then she got a text from Neptune and she took off." This caused Yang to chuckle and said, "So the Snow Queen has a date, good for her."

Blake jumped in, "Well she was pretty adamant that it wasn't a date. Though she did spend a good 10 minutes in the bathroom before taking off So.." "Wow she has a date and won't even admit it's a date that is really like her," then Yang suddenly jumped up and yelled, "Oh yeah I completely forgot after scaring you both, guess who has a date with Pyrrha?"

Ruby was the first one to respond, "Who? Did Jaune finally ask Pyrrha out." Yang look slightly sad at that but quickly got over it, "No I do! After seeing how happy you two have been I finally decided to ask her out on a date." Ruby was up in a flurry of rose petals and hugging Yang and jumping up. "Wow Yang that is so awesome! I think you two would make a great couple. When is your date?"

Yang froze in realization. "So you asked her out on date, but haven't even set a day or know what your doing?" Blake asked with a slight smile on her face. "Shit," Yang said as she quickly pried Ruby off her and took off out the door.

 **Thank you for reading I am not sure how long I plan to make this story or how often I will update it but I will do my best to keep up with this story. I have also been up for 19 hours so I apologize for any possible mess ups anyway, Stay thirsty my friends...I'm done time for bed.**


End file.
